Dark Stars
by vampirestalker903
Summary: A long time ago something happened to an average girl. She became a vampire, one of the un-dead. Her name is Bella. What will happen when Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human? What happens when Bella's dark past catches up with her?
1. The Turning

A wretched soul, bruised with adversity,  
We bid be quiet when we hear it cry;  
But were we burdened with like weight of pain,  
As much or more we should ourselves complain.

**-William Shakespeare**

Chapter 1

The night was dark and I was starving. I thirsted for blood more than anything else. I was miles away from the nearest wild animal, but I could make it. There couldn't be any humans around or I wouldn't be able to control myself. I ran faster and faster on the cold ground, through the streets and alleys until the signs of civilization weren't anywhere to be seen. I let myself breath again. I had no fear that I would run into any people now. I was too far from New York. Everyone should be sleeping now any ways. Humans were lucky. They got to have a break from life, not having to roam the night for the rest of eternity alone, utterly and completely alone.

I couldn't think about the pain of loneliness. But loneliness was better than the constant fear for your life. The thirst scratched at my throat again, making me start running. I left my civilized self alone, and let my instincts take over. I was a hunter now. A light breeze drifted from the east and I caught the scent of a creature so delicious, it had to be a bear. It was second best to human blood, what I yearned for the most. I followed the bear's scent deeper into the forest, occasionally checking behind myself for any attackers. There were none, as I expected. I finally found the bear feasting on the carcass of a white-tailed deer. It was small, probably just a year old. The deer didn't temp me even slightly, I was focused on the bear. I crouched down, then sprung at the creature with all my strength, knocking it backward. I plunged my teeth into it's neck and let the warm blood flow threw my immortal body.

After my dinner was over, I started running east. I didn't know where I was going, but there was something like a tugging pulling my body east, so I followed it. I ran through the dark night, letting my mind wonder. Then I thought about the worst memory.

_Just keep walking, I kept telling myself. It was 1903, and I was in Port Angeles, Washington. I felt like something was watching me, but I was just paranoid. Nobody wanted to harm me in any way, at least that's what I chanted over and over again in my mind. I turned around and saw red eyes lurking in the shadows. I was being followed. I thought to scream, but I was too late. There was a man. He looked about twenty years old. His face was striking and he had blond hair. His eyes were a bright crimson color. The beautiful, yet deadly creature was sauntering towards my body, still frozen in shock. The person smiled in a very alluring way and I was drawn to the killer's eyes against my will. I just stood there in wonder of his beauty and eeriness. He was right in front of me and bent his head to my neck, almost kissing me. Then i felt the sharp pain of the tearing of my skin. I could feel his dagger-like teeth digging into my skin and I shrieked in pain. I soon became weak and numb. The man just held me up, then the real pain began. My neck felt like it was 300 degrees. It felt like I poured boiling water over my neck repeatedly. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out of my mouth. The searing pain moved down my arms and through my torso. My heart was in the most pain. The fire moved down to my legs and feet, and I felt like dying. Never being alive again would be better than experiencing this pain. I couldn't feel him holding me, but i could see I was still above the ground. He whispered in my ear, "You're mine now. You and I can be together now. You're just like me, a _vampire_." I felt the shock and then everything went black._

It was almost day-break. I didn't know where I was, but overnight I had passed the Appalachians. I thought I was pretty close to the great plains, but I wasn't sure. I had a feeling that I was only a day away from the place my heart wanted to be. I just wasn't sure where that was yet.

_I woke up. The black and the pain was gone. I looked beside me and there was the man who did this to me. I realized we were both vampires now, the un-dead. He was staring at me with a strange look on his face. "Are you thirsty?" he asked. "My throat hurts," I answered. A sly smile spread across his face. "Let's go hunting then." I asked him where we were and he said we were in Oregon. I didn't ask how we got here, but I was still curious. I didn't know what he meant by hunt either. Then he lead me down an alley where there were a group of men joking and talking. "Hello gentlemen," greeted my creator. "Why hello there," said the man leaning against the wall. "Who is this lovely lady you have with you?" asked the other man. "Wouldn't you like to know," answered the vampire. Then he grabbed one of the men's neck and whispered, "She will get to know you very, very well." Then he snapped the man's neck and through his limp body to me. The blood and smell consumed my mind. I plunged my teeth into his throat and drank until my throat barely burnt. I hadn't even seen my partner kill and devour the other man. He was looking at me. I looked back at him and asked his name. "My name is James, and yours?" "I'm Bella Swan," I answered. "Well Bella," he stated, "I expect we will get to know each other very well."_


	2. A Feeling

_Chapter 2_

I made my way across the plains the rest of the day, and by the next night I was crossing the Rockies. I could feel the tugging pull getting more and more impatient. The next sunrise, the pulling stopped. I was in Forks, Washington, the place I had called home over a century ago. The memories flooded through me and i knew this had to be the wrong place. I would stay here though. I had no other choice. Nobody would recognize me, everyone who knew me was long dead. I decided to find a place to stay for the night, and then figure out my plan the next morning. I rented a room in a family-owned motel. It was owned by the Yorkie family. This place was said to be passed down from generation to generation for the last 100 years. I remembered David Yorkie. He was a classmate at the old school house when I was a young girl. It seemed his family had continued strong. I got my room and took a shower. I felt the dirt in my skin and it was very annoying. The shower felt good and somewhat human. I lay in the bed, just wishing I could sleep. I closed my eyes, to no avail. Sleep still wouldn't come. I let my mind wonder and thought more about the past.

_James and I were hunting partners, friends, and mates. I knew he would do nearly anything for me in the beginning. He knew I didn't feel that way about him. Every time we kissed, I felt something was missing. It felt forced and uncomfortable. James would get angry at me and hurt me. I was safe from any other creature, except vampires. And this vampire was the only one that could hurt me. The pain was excruciating, when he would throw me to the ground, forcing me down at least ten feet. I wasn't strong or fast for a vampire. James was both. Then he would apologize and swear he would never hurt me again. It took place almost every day for 90 years. In 2008, I'd had enough. The pain was too much though. I began to hate him. Any love I ever had for him was replaced with sheer rage and hate. I would kill him, even if I got taken down with him. I came up behind him one night while we were hunting. He was too consumed in drinking, that he didn't hear me. I gently put my hands on his neck and ripped as hard as I could. I heard the screech of vampire being torn and I loved it. I started giggling darkly and I truly lost it. I ripped the rest of him to shreds and threw the pieces in a warehouse. I burned the whole thing to the ground. James was dead, and so was my fear. I realized I was a monster though. I could kill a creature that was exactly like me, who loved me, and not feel any guilt or remorse. I had always heard that vampires were soulless demons. I never believed that until now. To feel guilt is to have a conscience. To have a conscience, you would then have a soul. I had none of those things. I traveled the night, all threw the Unites States for over a year, never finding love or happiness, thinking of myself as a demon to the world. _

I opened my eyes and realized I had been laying there for hours. It was now morning, but it was cloudy enough, I could walk around in the light. I got up and decided I would be going to high school. I called the only vampire friends I had, and asked one of them to come and act like my mother. I implored Kate's help because she was the most patient. They were a family of sisters who lived in Denali, Alaska. They were the closest thing to family I had. Kate agreed to come and she got on a flight to Washington. All I had left to do was wait. I decided to go look around the town. It was a Saturday, so I couldn't have went to school any ways.

Walking through town brought back memories. Good and bad memories. I remembered my father, Charlie, and where we used to live. I decided to go there first. The house was empty, except for an old woman on the porch. I assumed she lived there now. It was no longer my home.

I walked through town like that the whole day, never getting tired or hungry or having to use a restroom. That was one of the perks of being a vampire. It was late when I got to my motel room. I turned on the lights and there was Kate sitting on my bed. I laughed and hugged her and we talked about everything each other had missed for hours. The next day we were registering me at Forks High School, and buying a house. It would be a long day.

The next morning it still hadn't rained yet, but it was cloudy and dark. The blanket of gray never seemed to move. I realized this was the perfect place to stay. I could stay outside during the day. I could be more human than I had been in nearly 100 years. Tanya had went hunting that night. The Denali coven had taught me to hunt animals instead of people. I didn't like the thought of people dying. I wasn't one of them, but I had been a long time ago. The animals didn't taste as good, but it helped people. Everyone needed some kind of penance, and this was mine.


	3. Familiar

Chapter 3

Today I was getting registered for high school and buying a house. The house was the fun part. Kate and I got in her cherry red Ferrari and started driving. We sped down the highway to the school. We pulled up into the parking lot and everything looked almost the same as the last time I was here. Well, everything except for the cars. The same red brick buildings were scattered around the campus. It was so familiar, it felt like I was finally home. I breathed in the comforting scent of rain and plants. I had missed it so much.

We got out and locked the Ferrari. As we made our way across the cracked, brown sidewalk, I felt hopeful. I missed the feeling of hope. When we got inside the office, there was a woman who looked like she was in her late fifties or early sixties. Her name tag stated that she was Mrs. Cope the secretary.

She had gray hair and she was heavy-set. She was wearing a bright blue T-shirt.

I looked down at Kate and I. Our clothes were much too intricate and overly-dressy for this occasion. Kate was wearing a deep purple wrap dress that showed off her curves. She was also wearing a gold necklace with three diamonds hanging from the center. I was wearing a pair of designer jeans with a tight Dolce and Gabbana shirt. It was white silk with a deep V-neck and a black lace bow. I estimated it costs about one thousand dollars. Kate bought all of my clothes for me though because she loved shopping. I hated it.

Nothing seemed to phase Kate though. She went up to the secretary and asked if she could register her "daughter" for school here. She smiled her most alluring smile. That smile even made women stop breathing. I laughed to myself quietly. Mrs. Cope regained her composure and gave Kate some slips printed on yellow paper. Kate and I sat down and started filling them out. There were the usual questions, like "Where do you live," "What school did you go to previously." I decided that I used to be home-schooled. My "mother" and I moved here from Alaska. We handed the papers over. The secretary informed us that I could start school tomorrow. Now it was time to find a house.

I wanted something not too small and not too big. We decided to go to the local real estate office. I looked at the listings and found the house. The siding was white and it was two stories. There was a balcony overlooking the pond in front. It couldn't be seen from the road because it was blocked my acres of forest. I told the realtor that it would be my house. He was surprised by my sureness, but he guaranteed I could get it if I wanted it. He called the home owners and we were getting a tour of the house later that week.

Kate missed her home of Denali, so she was going back. She would come to Forks again at the end of the week, so we could by the house. I didn't have much money, but the Denali's considered me part of their family. I refused their money at first, but now I was used to it. They had more money than anyone I had ever met. They were probably one of the richest vampire families on the earth. Kate and I had said a sad good-bye, and she left.

Tomorrow I would start school. I went into my hotel room and just tried to sleep again. I just wanted the day to be over. After about an hour of laying on the yellow covers of the bed, I realized it was useless. I got up and started going on a walk. I wondered aimlessly through the town, nobody even awake except for me. I walked passed the old store fronts that I had seen so many times, so long ago.

I remember my first kiss was behind the Laundromat's tree. I smiled as I remembered Jacob Black. He was my first official boyfriend. Jacob had dark brown, almost black hair. He was tan, muscular, and handsome. We were best friends forever until he wanted to be more. We dated for 2 whole years. I realized I just like being friends. He didn't like being just friends, so our friendship was strained.

I never even got to say good-bye to Jacob or my father before I left. That thought made the empty space where my heart was supposed to be ache. I started crying the vampire way. It was like choking and gasping for air, even though no liquid came out. I hated crying; it made me feel weak. After a little while, I stopped crying.

It was almost dawn, so I made my way back to the hotel, moving at human pace. Once I got inside my room, I looked through the clothes Kate had given to me. I decided to where a plain black T-shirt with a kind of women's tuxedo jacket, and my favorite pair of distressed jeans. I just brushed through my wavy, chestnut hair. It looked fine without having to do anything special to it. Some people called it natural beauty, but I know this was anything but natural. It was simply being a vampire.


	4. The Cullens

Chapter 4

Inside my skin

There is this space

It twists and turns

It bleeds and aches

Inside my heart

There's an empty room

It's waiting for lightning

It's waiting for you.

_-Jewel Kitcher, Absence of Fear_

After I was dressed and had all my supplies ready, I grabbed my black leather bag Kate had bought for me. It was some kind of designer item, like everything else was with her. I looked in the mirror one last time. For a human I was beautiful, but for a vampire, I wasn't so great. I frowned at myself. _Oh well._

I walked through the lobby of the hotel to the parking lot and got in my car. I hadn't used it since I got here. I had left it in a warehouse in Seattle the last time I was here. I stopped to get it before I got my hotel room. It was a bright red 2009 Porsche Cayman. It could go up to 171 miles per hour. That was one of the reasons I loved it. All vampires loved speed. I think it's just a genetical trait of vampires.

As I got inside my car, I started feeling the tugging in my heart. It was even more consistent than the time before. I followed it and it led me to the high school, my first destination. I parked in an empty spot by a silver Volvo. It was nice and looked like it could go fast. _But not as fast as my Porsche_, I thought to myself.

Most people were just starting to walk to their classes, so I followed. I didn't like attention, but I got a lot of it. All of the boys heads were turning to start at me in surprise and they looked like they just plain wanted me. The girls looked at me in envy and dislike. If only they would realize I wouldn't go out with _any _human _ever. _I saw all the faces, none of them particularly standing out. Then I saw a short girl with ink-black, short, slightly spiked, hair. She was hands down the most beautiful human I had seen so far. Her eyes were a misty grey. As I watched her, she watched me back with curious eyes. Then she smiled as big as her face would let her, and she came over to greet me. The first thing I noticed was her scent. She smelt average, which was good for her. I would have no trouble with controlling myself.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! What's your name?" said Alice.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here," I said, smiling.

"We are going to be best friends! I love your outfit!" exclaimed Alice.

"Thanks...so what class are you going to?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm going to Trig in building 3. How about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to the same class!" I said. Alice seemed to make everyone feel excited whether they wanted to or not.

"Oh my gosh! We can sit together and you could sit with me and my family at lunch, and then you could come over later, and then we could do makeovers and-" she started.

"Umm... I'll see if I have anything going on, but let's start getting to class," I said cautiously, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh. Okay!" she was easy to please.

We made our way to Trig and we were almost late, but thankfully we got a table together. It was boring but having Alice to pass notes with made it a lot better. It turned out that I had all of my first classes with her. After our fifth period, science, we made our way to the cafeteria. Alice and I walked through the lunch line. She bought a salad and a low fat yogurt. _She must have be a health freak,_ I though to myself. All I bought was a granola bar and a water. She must've though I had an eating disorder.

We were the first ones at her table. I became so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't pay attention to everyone that started sitting at our table.

"I wanted to introduce you to my family and friends. This is Rosalie Hale, my friend, and Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," said Alice.

Rosalie was even more beautiful than Alice. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, and wavy, bleach blonde hair. Her face was that of a super-model, but she looked condescending. Jasper had the same bleach blond hair, but he had lighter blue eyes. He was tall and muscular and almost as beautiful as Rosalie, but somehow kinder.

"And this is my brother Emmet, who is Rosalie's boyfriend," continued Alice.

Emmet was huge. He was extremely muscular and tall. He had short, dark hair, and the same grey eyes as Alice. He was smiling just as wide as Alice was. I guessed their enthusiasm ran in the family. All of them seemed to be more beautiful than anyone in the school.

"And everyone, this is Bella Swan, and we are all going to be best friends!" She exclaimed.

The Hales mumbled hellos. "Hey Bella! I feel your pain in having to be friends with Alice," teased Emmet. Alice just beamed at him. We all started talking about everything and anything, well everyone except Rosalie. She just sat there and nodded occasionally, but not in a shy way.

Then the pulling and tugging started in my heart and I looked up, startled. I saw the most beautiful boy, pulling out the chair next to mine and sitting in it. He had pale white skin with dark brown-red hair. His eyes were a piercing green and he had the most beautiful face. He was more handsome than any vampire or human I had ever seen. I just stared at him, mesmerized in his features.

"And this is Edward Cullen, my brother. Edward this is Bella," finished Alice.

"Hello Bella," said Edward politely. Then he started talking about football with his brother and friend.

I looked down at my granola bar, embarrassed from the staring. All I could think about now was Edward. I felt the heat radiating from him and an electric current in my vanes, making me want to reach out and tough him. I knew in that second that I needed him. I was going to make him want me too, if it was the last thing I did. I felt like I was supposed to protect him. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. He smelled so good though. I wanted to drink his blood and kiss him at the same time. I wanted to protect him though. I couldn't let myself get carried away anyway. The rest of lunch, I was consumed in thoughts of Edward Cullen.


	5. Biology

Chapter 5

~BPOV~

After lunch, I walked to Biology with Edward. He was going there anyway and he offered to sit with me, which I accepted. I was flirting with him non-stop. I even used the alluring smile Kate showed me, and it actually worked. I heard the silence of his heart for about five seconds. That made me smile even bigger. I used my brown-gold vegetarian vampire eyes. Everyone gets mesmerized by them, even without trying. As Edward and I took our seats, I felt the need to tough him, at least hold his hand. I wondered if he felt that way too.

~EPOV~

Damn, Alice could get some hot friends. As I sat down by Bella Swan at lunch, I tried to not act too desperate. I just said hello and I was consumed in thoughts of her. I could've used one of those corny pick-up lines like, I think I got lost in your eyes. Her eyes were strange though, like a dark golden-brown. For some reason I just wanted to hold her hand. I didn't know why, I just met her. But there was this feeling, like a force pulling me towards her.

When lunch was over I asked her to walk with me to my next class, which she was also in. I asked her to sit by me and she said yes. I wondered if it was just because she had no one else to sit by, or if she liked me. I doubted the second option. I didn't have bad self-esteem, but I usually attracted sluts, and this girl wasn't that. I could tell even by the way she dressed and talked, and I liked it.

All the way to class she was looking at me in an odd way. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was flirting. We talked about where she came from. Alaska was pretty far away. We sat down in our seats and they electric feeling got worse. We were watching a movie and when , the teacher, turned off the lights, I almost couldn't help myself. I was going to ask her out. She was going to be my girl.

~BPOV~

When the movie started, i couldn't bear it any more. The movie had only been playing for about five minutes when I reached across the table and tapped his hand. He had been just sitting there with his hands out in front of him. He looked up, startled, and smiled. I smiled back the most dazzling smile I could. His green eyes looked even more beautiful in the dark. It took all of my self control to not start kissing him right then.

When the bell rang, we both got up and I started heading to my next class. Edward ran up behind me and grabbed my hand. I paused and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey do you want to do something later?" he asked.

"I might just take you up on that offer," I answered.

Edward just smiled the most beautiful crooked smile and walked away. If my heart was beating, it would've stopped right then.

Sorry really short chapter :) I just wanted to have kind of an in between good parts.


	6. Monster

Chapter 6

~BPOV~

That boy. Everything about him made me love him more. I know that love is a strong word, but I feel more love for him than I ever did for James. Thinking of James made my mood worse considerably. It made everything worse when I had to go to gym next period. But when I came out of Spanish, Edward was waiting for me. His perfection always took my breath away. As I came closer he held out his hand and I took it, smiling at how good it felt. I wondered if he noticed how cold my hands were.

"So about the date, we should go to Port Angeles," I said.

"I didn't know you were so eager," joked Edward.

"Well I'm driving," I declared.

"I am driving," said Edward.

"My car is faster so I am driving," I said.

"What do you have?" asked Edward.

"A Porsche Cayman," I answered.

"I vote your car."

I smiled in victory.

Even though I didn't have gym with Edward, it wasn't so bad. But I got tired of holding back my strength. We played dodgeball and I obviously won.

After the torture chamber was over, I got in my car. Edward was getting into the silver Volvo. When he saw me, he just stared at the car. I could never figure out men's obsession with cars. He stared for about twenty seconds before I woke him out of his trance.

"Edward! I'll pick you up at five. What's your address?" I asked. He told me the address and I saved it in my GPS.

"See you later!" I said.

"Bye Bella!" he shouted.

When I got home I changed into a form-fitting little black Chloe' dress. It had an extremely deep V-neck, and I was a little afraid to wear it. I put on a red peacoat over top. I curled a little but of my hair and brushed through it to add a little more wave. I grabbed my Dooney and Bourke purse and headed out the door. I unlocked my car and sat down, looking at the clock. It was 4:30, so I would be able to get to his house on time.

I drove slower than usual, trying to not be too early. I had money in my purse just to make sure we would have enough to pay for the dinner I wouldn't be eating. I followed the directions my GPS was giving and turned left into the Cullen's driveway. It was long and it wound through the forest for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally I drove into a small clearing with a huge house in the middle. It was rectangular. There looked to be three floors. The first level was a dark poured cement, the second was cherry wood panels, and the third was the same cement as the first. Who ever designed the house was a genius. It blended in perfectly with the forest and looked like it belonged. There were huge open windows that framed the forest perfectly.

I parked my car and walked up the path to the doorway. I checked my watch and it was 5:03. I made it almost exactly on time. When I reached the door I knocked twice. Nobody answered so I rang the doorbell. I heard Alice's high voice. "Coming!" and she opened up the door a minute later.

"Bella!" she shouted, and she pulled me into a tight hug, seeming to ignore my icy skin.

"Hey Alice, I'm here to pick up Edward. Where is he?" I wondered.

"EDWARD! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" shouted Alice.

I heard footsteps nearly running down the stairs. It wounded like he was coming from the third floor. I guessed that was where his bedroom was. I made a note of that.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" asked Edward.

"Yes, so come on," I answered, smiling.

"Have fun you two!" said Alice with a tone that suggested much, much more than just fun.

We made our way down to my Porsche and Edward opened up my door for me. I smiled and thanked him. He sat in his passenger seat. Then we were speeding our way to Port Angeles.

We didn't say much on the way there, but I could feel his eyes staring at me the whole time. I smiled inwardly. First we stopped at La Bella Italia, the restaurant that had just opened when I used to live in Forks 100 years ago.

The parking lot wasn't very full. I pulled into a spot in the front, right behind the handicap zone. Edward and I got out and he took my hand. We made our way through the front door.

When we got inside we were greeted by a waitress.

"Hello, I'm Kennedy and I'll be your server today," she said, smiling at Edward. She only glared at me. I could tell she liked Edward. I didn't blame anyone for that. He was simply gorgeous. She sat us down in a private booth and asked us for our drink orders. I asked for an ice water and Edward got a Coke.

We started talking about Alice and Biology. I realized Edward really was very nice and charming. Kennedy came back with our drinks and asked for our orders. I ordered spaghetti with marinara sauce. Edward ordered the mushroom ravioli.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked.

"I'm liking it a lot," I said, smiling.

He laughed, reached for my hand, and took it in his. We just stared, lost in each other's eyes.

"Why is your hand so cold?" asked Edward.

"Oh, It's just cold in here," I answered quickly.

"Oh. Okay," he said.

We got our food and he started eating. I only took a few bites of my food, hating the taste of it. After he was finished I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I choked and gagged up all of the food I had just consumed.

When I came back out he paid the waitress and made our way out the door. We decided to take a walk. We were walking through the streets and alleyways, just holding hands and occasionally talking. We were just enjoying one another's presence.

After a while I got this strange feeling. I felt like we were being followed. We rounded another corner and walked through an alley. I stopped abruptly. Before us stood a man who looked like he was twenty.

In his hand he held something silver. It was a gun. It looked like we had just caught him in the middle of a robbery, judging by the garbage bags he was carrying. He really didn't want to get caught, because his gun was pointed straight at Edward, who still hadn't realized what was going on. I heard the man's finger bending towards the trigger and I was filled with protection for Edward. I lunged at the man with my vampire strength.

I didn't even think about exposing myself as a vampire at that point. I would save Edward no matter what. The man immediately fell back, the gun falling out of his hand. Then I smelled it. When his head hit the ground, the skini had broke. His blood was pooling in front of me and I was hungry. Still not thinking, I let my instincts take over. I bent my face to his neck and bit. I sucked all of the blood out of him, the best thing I had drank in a long time.

After he was drained I realized Edward was still there. He was shocked and frozen, unmoving. I turned to look at him after I wiped my face. He looked at me in terror. If I had seen my face on the day I was turned, it would've mirrored what his face looked like right now. I looked at the alley. It was the exact same alley I had been in with James, during the worst time of my life.

I felt the memories flood back and I leaned against the wall. I just leaned there and realized I was a monster. I killed that man and scared Edward almost to death. I was just like James, except worse. I hadn't let that man live. James had let me live. As I leaned back I felt the choking tears come up. I covered up my face and hated myself.

I cried until Edward came over to me. He came slowly and unsure. His breathing was heavy, like he had just ran for five sat down beside me like that for almost half an hour.

~EPOV~

The night had been going great. Bella was beautiful and she was all mine. When we started our walk, I felt confident that it would be a great date. Every time I saw her I felt even stronger about her. Then when we walked into that alley, time seemed to slow down.

I saw Bella almost fly at the man and knock him over. I saw the gun fly out of his hand. Then I saw and smelled the blood. I saw Bella bend over him and suck his blood for what seemed like forever. Then I saw her lean up against the wall. She covered her face and almost started crying. I was so damn scared. Not afraid of her, but afraid she was hurt. I sat down by her for about half an hour. I knew why Bella was so beautiful and different. It was because Bella was a vampire.


	7. Running from Mistakes

**This is where the story changes dramatically from Twilight. Still in forks, but the story strays completely. It's a short chapter, but I hope you like it! Please Review! :)**

**We all learn to make mistakes**

**And run from them, from them**

**With no direction**

**We'll run from them, from them**

**With no conviction. **

**Because I'm just one of those ghosts**

**Traveling endlessly**

-Paramore, _Misguided Ghosts_

~BPOV~

He was petrified. His heart had been beating erratically for the last twenty minutes. I still hadn't stopped crying either. I pulled my self together and stood up abruptly, shocking Edward severely. He nearly fell backwards. I turned my head so he couldn't see my freshly reddened eyes. That would scare him more. I held my hand out to him, but he didn't take it. He got up by himself, not sure if he should follow me. I bent over the corpse and threw it over the top of the dumpster. I lit it on fire and shut the lid. I waited until the oxygen ran out so the fire would die.

Edward just stared at me numbly. He had to have realized I was different before, and now he had his suspicions confirmed. "I'll drive you home," was all that I said as an explanation. He flinched slightly at the sound of my voice. I started walking back to the restaurant where I had parked the car, still keeping my eyes away from him.

He was silent the whole way back, and so was I. He followed me though. He didn't bother opening my door for me like he had earlier. By the look on his face, I could tell he didn't trust me enough to be in a private place with me. I didn't blame him. I put on sunglasses as soon as I sat down. He didn't want to see my eyes. If he did, he would probably shit himself. We started driving.

He decided to end the silence. "Am I just crazy, or are you a...a vampire?"

"You're hardly crazy. And I am a vampire. There's no point in trying to lie to you. You saw what I am, how much of a... monster... I am. So you don't need to ever talk to me again and I will leave you alone." I answered. We were pulling into his driveway. I guess this was good bye.

"Bella..." he started. But I didn't let him finish.

"Good bye," I said, holding in the pain. I wasn't letting it show. He got out and walked up to his door without looking back. I wouldn't look back either. I loved him so much, I couldn't face his rejection. If I lost control with that man, I could lose control that easily with Edward. He was a human. If any blood at all spilled, even a paper cut, I would attack him. I'd probably end up commting suicide later. I couldn't live with Edward being dead. And he was going to tell everyone. I had to leave before anyone took him seriously. I turned on my iPod and changed the song to Break by Three Days Grace. I turned up the volume and backed out of his driveway. I made my way to the highway. I needed to get out of Forks.


	8. Personal Hells

Chapter 8

I have such a envy for this stranger lying next to me  
Who awakes in the night and slips out into the pre-dawn light  
With no words, a clean escape, no promises or messes made  
And chalks it all up to mistake, mistake, mistake

And there are no tears  
Just pity and fear  
No vast ravine  
Right in between  
-Death Cab for Cutie, _Pity and Fear_

~EPOV~

Vampire. I had never believed in that word. I never even believed in ghosts, which seemed much more probable. I was in a trance-like state. The whole drive I was thinking I was crazy. I had no idea why Bella put on sunglasses, but that seemed irrelevant. I asked her the question I didn't want to here the answer to. If she wasn't a vampire, I was crazy. If she was a vampire, she probably wanted to drink my blood. Both options weren't too great.

I couldn't believe I got in the car with her. My only other options were to call a taxi, but I didn't have any money. I could call Alice or Emmet to come pick me up, but that would take too long. Against my instincts, I got in the car with Bella. I couldn't even speak almost the whole way back.

When I asked her if what I saw was real, she confirmed it. I had almost shit my pants. She answered with such finality too.

"You're hardly crazy. And I am a vampire. There's no point in trying to lie to you. You saw what I am, how much of a... monster... I am. So you don't need to ever talk to me again and I will leave you alone." Those words hurt bad.

For some reason, I just didn't want to see her go. I knew any rational person would've grabbed that gun and tried to shoot her. I had a feeling it wouldn't harm her though. I would need a stake for that. But I wasn't rational. I was in love with her.

She said good bye, and I wasn't in the best state of mind to argue with her. I would talk to her at school no matter what she said. She would talk to me back, because I couldn't live without hearing her voice, no matter how fatal it could end up. I missed the pull that was with her when she walked by. I missed her electricity when we touched. I was sounding like a love-drunk fool.

I sneaked into the house, and thankfully everyone was asleep. I didn't want to even talk about the date with Alice. I was afraid the word vampire would come out, and nobody could lie to Alice. I couldn't tell Bella's secret. I walked up the three flights of stairs slowly and carefully. I was glad the steps didn't creak.

When I got into my room I shut the door and lye on my large, golden, bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, still in the clothes I had been wearing.

_I was chasing something. It was dark and the moon was high in the sky. I was walking through a forest, searching for something. I was searching for what i loved. I was following Bella farther into the forest. She had left me all alone in Forks, and I wouldn't let her go. I kept falling and calling her name. My voice was sounding from every direction, and I couldn't find the source. I walked for what seemed like hours. I stopped. My name wasn't being called anymore, and I didn't remember what I was searching for. I sat on the cold ground and wrapped my arms around my torso. There was a pain, like a sharp stabbing through my heart. There was nothing to search for anymore. The forest was a dark void, and so was my heart._

I woke up, sweating, and shaking. I didn't know it but I had been crying in my dream. It wasn't so much a dream, but a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. I looked at the clock. It was 6 am. Time for me to get ready for school.

I dressed in a light blue, button-up shirt. I put on some distressed jeans, and grabbed my books. I headed out the door, and Alice was already in the car with Emmet. I climbed in the back seat and looked at the window. Esme and Carlisle, my mother and father, were waving out the window. I waved back. I was excited for school for the first time in a long time. I knew it was because I would see Bella.

~BPOV~

I had been driving all night, only stopping occasionally for gas. I was going all the way back to Denali, Alaska. I hated myself. If I could've paid attention, and realized there was a man around the corner, I could've turned around with Edward. It was better for Edward though, that I was no where near him. I couldn't hurt him. He would never have to become a soulless monster, and he wouldn't have to fall in love with one either. By now I was already in Canada. I was driving extremely fast.

Right now I would be greeting Edward and start walking to my first class with him and Alice. Right now he should be thinking about me, because I would be with him the whole day. That would be heaven enough for me. But instead of heaven, I would have hell. Since I met Edward, anywhere without him was my definition of hell.

~EPOV~

When Alice pulled into the old parking lot, I searched for Bella's car. It would be easy to recognize among all of the used cars at the school. I couldn't find the Porsche. Bella must not be here yet. I stood there, waiting by the car with Alice until the bell rang. She looked extremely upset and fragile. I probably looked plain miserable.

After my morning classes, I was hoping for Bella to be in lunch. I got in line and bought a sandwich and a water and made my way to our table. Nobody was sitting by Alice. I scanned the rest of the cafeteria, and my heart fell. Bella was no where to be seen. I sat down at the table, leaving Bella's seat empty in case she showed. She didn't come. I sat there in my own personal hell. It seemed like since I met Bella, if I wasn't around her I was depressed. She was becoming like a drug to me. I needed her. I just hoped she at least wanted me.


	9. Heart Aches

Chapter 9

~BPOV~

I still hadn't got over killing that man. I knew I had just been a vegetarian for over a year, but still. I didn't know why I still considered myself a vegetarian. That's like someone saying their a vegetarian and just ate a steak the night before. And the robber just happened to be the steak.

I was in Denali again. I always went here, because Kate was my crying shoulder. She basically thought of herself as my mother. It was strange to think that only two days had passed since I saw her last, but it seemed like an eternity. The time had dragged much slower when I was away from Forks, and Edward.

I told Kate everything about Forks. Every single detail. Even about the weird tingly thing with Edward. She kind of lit up at that. She realized that James wasn't my true love after all. I guess Kate realized I was fully recovered from anything he did. Except for the self control. That was an issue.

Kate was a good listener. I wished we were sisters. I'd never had a sister or a real best friend to have sleep overs with. Kate was amazing, but she was changed when she was 29. She had the maturity level of a mother. When I thought of Kate, I thought of an older sister, or a mother. When I thought of best friend, I thought of Alice Cullen. Even though I had only known her for a couple of days, I could've seen us as best friends. But I would never have a friend like that because the chances of going back to Forks were slim. I enjoyed every part of Denali, besides the obvious yearning for Edward. And Tanya.

Tanya was a tall, model-like, strawberry-blond-haired, bitch. She was beautiful and glamorous and down-right annoying. According to her, every man wanted her. She didn't know a thing about Edward, which I was thankful for. If she would've seen him, she would've stole him, my one true love. She was that much of a skank.

Everyone in the coven went our hunting, except for me and my fire-eyes. I was alone in their colonial-style house. It was open and spacious, but dark. I could see fine with my superhuman senses, but humans would have some trouble adjusting. They had few lights, and the chandeliers they did have didn't give off much light. There were black and grey murals painted on the walls. There were murals of castles, fields, and Volturra, Italy. Volturra was basically the vampire capital of the world. It was where the laws were upheld. It was greatly feared, and Eleazar, one of the vampires in the Denali coven, used to be part of their guard.

When I was alone in the house, I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. My heart ached when I thought of never seeing him again. All I wanted to do was see him, to touch him, to here his voice, and look in his beautiful green eyes. My dead heart was aching so bad, I sat on the floor and curled in a ball. I was going to have to go back to him, no matter how much the price.

~EPOV~

After school I went home. I tried to call Bella's cell, but apparently she didn't want to talk. It went straight to voice mail. It made me feel even worse, to here her voice when i couldn't be with her. I was going to check on her at her house, but I realized i had no idea where she lived. She should probably be in a coffin right now if she was a normal vampire. Normal vampire. I guessed no vampires were ever truly normal.

I locked myself in my room just laying on my back, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts were all centered around Bella. Where she was, what she looked like, her eyes. I had it bad. After a little while it got dark out. I hadn't realized how late it was. Time passed too quickly if it had anything to do with Bella.


	10. OverDramatic

Chapter 10

Livin' in a world so cold  
Wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away  
Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at yourself  
Paralyzed  
-Three Days Grace, _World So Cold_

~EPOV~

When everything was so quiet and sad, Alice came along. It was probably midnight when Alice danced into the room. She had her iPod with her and was singing along with Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. "You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I, don't wanna wake up from you." She sang almost as good as Beyonce, but a million times louder and higher. She sounded amazing and extremely annoying at the same time. But that was Alice to me, louder, sweeter, nicer, more annoying than anyone on the planet.

"Hey Ed, I was thinking. You and Bella should come with Jasper and I to the movies. It could be like an amazing double date! Since you know, Rose and Emmet don't particularly "go out," just "stay in," said Alice.

I knew what she meant. Rosalie and Emmet usually are too flamboyant with their relationship, thus nauseating everyone around them in the process. So they stayed here or at the Hale's whenever they were together.

The hard part was telling Alice about Bella. I decided to use mostly the truth.

"Well, Alice...Bella and I didn't work out. She basically doesn't like me anymore and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me," I answered.

She just stood there, glaring at me. She didn't even bother to shut off her music. She was so over-dramatic.

"EDWARD ANTHONY! What the hell did you do!?! Bella was going to be my BEST FRIEND! AND THEN YOU GO AND RUIN IT!?!?!" she yelled. "If you don't make things alright with her...no not alright. If you don't make things amazing with her, I will ring your little neck myself you ass hole!"

Oops. Alice was pissed. She was probably as mad as I was depressed. Not depressed yet, but if Bella didn't go to school tomorrow...there was a definite possibility depression would be on its way.

"Listen Alice, I really like her. A lot. I would probably do anything for her, but she doesn't want anything to do with me. Trust me, if I could, I would be on my knees in front of her begging her to give me another chance. So just leave it alone until you see Bella. Stop assaulting me." I explained. The next thing I knew, Alice slapped me- hard.

"What was that for?!" I demanded.

"I just had to get all of the pent-up anger out of my system," she smiled. "All better!"

~BPOV~

They were hunting for what seemed like hours. Heck, it probably had been hours. Too bad I couldn't sleep. I was still curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth. I had been crying the vampire way since I sat down. It still hadn't stopped, many hours later. Edward was in Forks. I was in Alaska. I had never felt this alone in my life.

I hugged myself tighter, wishing Edward was here to comfort me. He was there for me in the alley, even when he was so scared he could barely breath. I thought he would comfort me now if he were here. I stared at the ceiling, wanting so desperately to either die or see Edward. I preferred the second choice, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Relax, I wasn't going to kill myself. I just missed Edward that much, and I was being over-dramatic.

~EPOV~

After the eventful night with Alice, I woke up. It was already 7. I prayed, for the first time in a while, that Bella would be at school. She never showed. Day after day I waited to see her lovely face, to hear her soft voice. I never did. Day after day I felt my heart sink. There was a distinct difference in everything about me. I didn't eat well, or sleep well. I didn't laugh or even smile. I spent the days alone in my room with the door locked. If I couldn't talk to Bella, I wouldn't talk to anyone. I was that depressed and over-dramatic.


	11. Dead Hearts Can Still Break

Chapter 11

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Good Charlotte, _I Don't Wanna be in Love_

~EPOV~

I hated life. It had been nearly a month since Bella left. I was tired of the disappointment of not seeing her at school. I was tired of laying in my room wallowing in my own pain. I've had enough.

It was a Friday night when I left for Seattle. Nobody saw me leave, they were too wrapped up in their other halves. Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. I was sick of their love being flaunted in my face.

Seattle was the closest big city, and I was in need of some alone time. I planned on going to a club with my fake ID and getting drunk. I would get a hotel room, because I was just that responsible. Not really, but if I got pulled over, their would be hell to pay.

After a couple hours, I was in Seattle and it was about 10 PM. I drove around the downtown until I found a promising-looking club. The sign said _After-Party Dance and Bar. _I parked my car and walked in.

~BPOV~

I literally never left the house. Except for when my hunger became unbearable, and my eyes were as dark as midnight in Forks. I never stopped thinking about Edward. I couldn't find thrill in anything, even hunting, anymore. If vampires couldn't go insane, this was as close as they could get. I felt like a lunatic at night, staring at the moon, rocking back and forth until the sun came up. When the sun came up, I stared at it and rocked back and forth until it went down.

It was like that for nearly a month, until one Friday, Kate commanded me to go home. She sounded like a drill sergeant in boot camp. "BELLA! YOU GET UP AND GO TO FORKS!" Kate yelled.

"I can't hurt him," I barely whispered. It felt unusual to talk, I hadn't said a word in at least a week.

"Bella, you're killing yourself. You wouldn't hurt him. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him. He is your world, so how could you destroy him?" asked Kate more gently.

"It's not something I can control," I murmured.

Kate wasn't having that. She pulled me up by my wrist, and dragged me to my car. I didn't even try to resist. She plopped me into the passenger seat and for some reason, unbeknownst to me; Tanya climbed in the back. Kate got in the driver's seat.

"Bella, we're going to a club! In Seattle! And you can't pull your little drama queen stunt anymore, because we're done feeling sorry for you. Don't even try to argue," said Tanya. Oh how I hated her.

The club was called After Party. It would be fun if Edward could've been with me, and if Tanya wasn't here. Heck, going to school was even enjoyable with Edward. I wished he could be here with me, but what were the chances of that? I looked at the clock. It was 10:03 PM.

~EPOV~

Maybe forgetting Bella wouldn't be as hard as I thought. A minute after I sat down at the bar, I saw someone. She was about 5'8", with long strawberry-blond hair. She had full read lips and a hot body. Even with all that, she still wasn't as beautiful as Bella.

I tried to push Bella out of my thoughts, but I couldn't do that. The blond girl walked up to me and smiled. She didn't smile at anyone else, just me. I was a little shocked. First Bella, now this girl?

She was just about two feet in front of me, and I could hardly breath.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Edward Cullen," I answered smoothly.

"I'm Tanya."

I looked into her eyes. They were the same exact color as Bella's, and I couldn't stop staring. I leaned into Tanya, forgetting about everything, wishing she were Bella.

"Come dance with me," said Tanya.

I just followed her, and found myself missing Bella. I realized that maybe just staring into a match of her eyes would be all I would get of her. I unconsciously leaned in closer to Tanya while we were dancing. She took it the wrong way and kissed me.

The shock of the kiss surprised me, and I kissed her back. Then it felt wrong, horribly wrong. It felt like I was cheating on Bella. We never even kissed, and we sure as heck weren't going out, but it felt wrong. I leaned back abruptly, surprising Tanya.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I...I'm sorry," I answered. I just turned away and started walking. Then I saw her. Bella, with her face frozen in disgust and shock. She saw me kissing Tanya.

I stopped, and Bella and I just stared at each other. The she ran to the bathroom.

~BPOV~

I had been dancing with Kate, actually enjoying the outing, and excited to see Edward again in Forks. I saw Tanya across the club, dancing with a man. He was familiar, even though I couldn't see his face. I stopped dancing and stared at Edward. My heart would've been beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

Then my heart would've stopped. Edward and Tanya were kissing. Not just kissing, almost making out. I just stared in horror. Edward pulled away from her, and she looked hurt. Tanya was such a player. She wasn't even the slightest bit hurt.

Edward started walking away, and then stared straight at me. I stared in disgust and shock, wanting everything that happened tonight to be a dream. He was staring at me with almost...a sort of longing. What a fake.

I ran at a fast human speed to the lady's room. I felt like I would throw up, if vampires could. I felt like crying too. I ran into a stall and started gagging, but nothing would come up. I was crying and choking when Kate found me. Even if my heart wasn't alive, it had just broke right then.


	12. In Your Eyes

Chapter 12

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know...

Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay

Katy Perry, _Thinking of You_

~EPOV~

I realized the gravity of my mistake when I saw Bella. The woman beside her stared at me in curiosity at first. After Bella ran to the restroom, the look was of pure and livid hate. She looked at the restroom with a worried expression, then turned back to me. She started walking towards me, but I walked the other way. I walked towards the women's restroom.

I made my way through the crowded dance floor. When I finally reached the restroom, I knocked on the door. No one answered me. Then the woman with Bella caught up with me. She looked mad. She grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall.

"If you hurt her again, I will rip your heart out," she threatened menacingly. I couldn't say anything due to lack of oxygen. My face was probably turning purple. Her icy, hard hand dropped me, and I slumped against the wall. I yearned to be in there with Bella, comforting her. My love was in there, hurt because of me, and I couldn't even comfort her. I heard a choked sobbing noise and gagging. I heard the soft murmurs of voices.

Then the sad noises stopped and I could hear nothing. The only noise was the commotion of the dance floor and the music. I stayed against the wall for almost a half hour. Then the woman walked out, followed by Bella. She didn't expect me to be standing there. I ran to her and pulled her small body into my arms. It felt so right. She eventually put her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I felt the electricity pulsing through us. I closed my eyes and just breathed her in, loving her more than I had ever loved anyone else.

~BPOV~

Kate helped me to collect myself. We stayed in there for at least half an hour to make sure I was alright. When I walked out of the door, I smelt the scent that was all too familiar. Then his arms were around me. It didn't matter how hurt I was from him.

I resisted him at first. Then it felt so good, I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on him. I had wanted to hold Edward like this since the first time I saw him. With his strong, human arms around me, I felt whole. I felt safe, and I never wanted to leave him. I felt the electric flowing through us, something I had missed so much. I looked up at him, and he opened his emerald-green eyes. I could stare into his eyes and hold him like this for eternity. I would never leave him again. Nothing would separate us.

~EPOV~

Bella looked up and I opened my eyes. I lost myself in her golden-brown eyes, realizing they were much more beautiful than Tanya's. I could stay in her eyes forever. I wouldn't let her leave me again, and I wouldn't leave her.


	13. LOVE

Chapter 13

dry my eyes so you won't know  
dry my eyes so it won't show  
i know you're right behind me  
and don't you let me go, let me go tonight

lykke li, _tonight_

~BPOV~

We stood, bound in one another's arms for some time. It felt like an eternity, but we still wanted it to go on longer. I pulled away and just stared into his eyes, realizing how much I had missed him. I had missed his face, his smell, his voice, his electricity, and most of all, my love for him.

When I leaned back, he surprised me. He leaned his face closer to mine, our eyes just inches apart. I felt the static was stronger than it had ever been. He closed his eyes and kissed me. It felt even better than holding him in my arms. I kissed him back, our lips moving together. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and he put his hands on my back. My skin burnt in a very good way where his skin met mine. He smelt so good. I wanted to move my lips down his neck and just drink his blood. I couldn't do that though. I loved him. We kept kissing more passionately until he pulled away. I looked at him in shock, but he was breathless. I had forgotten about his human frailties. I listened to his heart slow back down to a normal pace, and his breathing become more even. I wanted to kiss him so bad. After I'd already experienced it, I wanted more. I was greedy.

~EPOV~

I didn't know why, but I couldn't resist the electric pull anymore. I kissed her without a second thought. Her icy hands wound around my neck, but it felt warm where she touched me. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I started getting dizzy, and even though it hurt, I had to pull away. I pulled back, but still kept her in my arms, waiting for my heart and my breathing to slow.

Bella just stared at me, with a sort of smirk on her lips. After I was alright, I leaned into her again, but she put a finger on my lips. "I don't want you to start thinking I'm easy," she said in a teasing way. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the club.

We started walking down the sidewalk just feeling the electricity between us. I don't know about her, but I wanted to kiss her so bad, it was almost painful.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"Right now, I'm not exactly sure where that is," she said quietly.

"Why don't you come to my place?" I invited.

"Don't think you'll be getting lucky," she warned.

"I never thought I would," I answered, blushing.

She laughed and pulled me into an embrace. "I love you," I whispered. It was very low, and I didn't think she would hear me. "I'd be willing to bet that I love you more,"she replied. We stayed like that for a while, then she started walking me towards my car.

"Come on, if you want to get to Forks by morning," she said. I just followed her and got in the driver's seat. She sat in the passenger seat. The whole ride home was quiet, we just held each other's hand and felt the warmth coming form each other. Even though she was cold, she felt warm. It was complicated to explain.

We pulled into my driveway, and I parked my car. I tried to get to her side and open her door, but she was too fast. She opened her own door, and started walking to the house. I ran to catch up with her, and took her hand in mine. I took the house key out of my pocket and quietly unlocked the door. Bella just followed me, not making a single sound. I wondered if that was a vampire thing.

~BPOV~

We walked through the moonlit night, just enjoying the peace. I pulled him into a hug, loving the warmth that washed over me from his presence. I had been so cold all of my life. Now I was with Edward and everything was on fire. He whispered he loved me. He loved me... I had been dying to hear him say those words since I met him. My heart felt more alive than ever. I could almost feel the ghost of its beating. It took me a while to reply, but I came up with a pretty good come-back if you ask me. "I'd be willing to bet that I love you more," I answered. So we went back to his place. I felt somewhat nervous. I didn't know why, but being with Edward completely alone made me feel something like stage fright.

He led me up the three flights of stairs and up to the last hallway. We walked past all the other doors, to his on the end of the hall. He opened up the door. In the center, there was a huge un-made golden bed in the center. There were shelves of music and expensive sound systems. There were books and clothes scattered across the floor.

I laughed. "Don't you have a maid or something," I joked.

"Only on Mondays," he answered sarcastically. I turned to his shelves and started looking through the assortment of music. He listened to a lot, not one specific genre. It ranged from Beethoven to Beyonce.

He was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head, just watching me. I looked at him, in all his perfection. I sauntered over and sat next to him. He smiled at me, then yawned. "Are you tired?" I wondered.

"Just...a little," He said in between yawns. I looked at the clock above his bed. It was already 4 AM.

"You get on your pj's. I'll give you some privacy." I went out the door and stood in the hallway. After a minute, he opened the door. He was just wearing a tank top and some shorts. I almost stopped my habit of breathing.

He went ahead and lay in his bed, patting a spot beside him, where I was apparently supposed to sit. He looked at me, his eyelids slightly drooping from exhaustion. "You can sleep," I whispered. He was really tired, because he didn't seem to notice when I pulled the covers over his limp body. I sat layed back down beside him, and he pulled me into his arms. I put my arms around him, and listened to his breathing gradually slow.

I started humming a lullabye to him. I didn't know why at first. Then I realized it was the song my mother used to sing to me when she tucked me in, before she would say she loved me. I closed my eyes, forcing back the pain. I just concentrated on his breathing, and nothing else mattered.


	14. Talking in Your Sleep

Chapter 14

The song about yeah I'm thinking, thinking  
Thinking all the things that I've done wrong  
All the time, Yeah, I was forgetting  
You were mine all along

-Band of Skulls, _Friends_

~BPOV~

I kept humming to him and just held him in my arms. It was strange how when he was asleep, the electricity still pulsed through him. The force was even stronger in the dark. Too bad he could be hurt so easily. Maybe if he wasn't so fragile... _Stop it! _I thought to myself. I didn't need my thoughts to go in that direction. I couldn't do anything past kissing with him, or I would become even more attached, if that was possible. I listened to his breathing, slow and even. He was so peaceful lying there, with a faint smile on his lips.

"Bella...Bella..." he mumbled. I thought he had woken up for a moment, but then realized humans could talk in their sleep. I hadn't been near a sleeping human in about a century. Humans were amazing. They could talk even in their unconsciousness.

"Don't go...I...love...ya," he whispered. He tightened his arms around me. I felt so good. Words couldn't describe my feelings. It had been one thing that he loved me conciously. But he said he loved me even when he didn't mean to. I smiled. I held him closer, but not tight enough that it could hurt him. The electricity was even stronger. For some reason, tears started streaming down his face. I wiped them away gently, rubbing his back. If he loved me, why was he crying?

~EPOV~

I was planning on making the most out of our night alone, but I blew it. I was so tired, I just fell asleep. I ruined my chances of anything, even second base. I only realized that after I was half-way asleep. O well, I was too far gone.

_Bella looked so beautiful today. The sun was beaming down, making her pale skin glow. Her golden eyes were shining. Every part of her was so bright, she was almost sparkling. Her dress was sparkling silver. It cascaded down her body, creating curves where they were almost non-existent. I didn't care though, she was beautiful all of the time. We were dancing at a party. The band's lead singer had a beautiful voice, though she was humming a strange song. It was almost a lullaby. The song stopped for a while, and Bella and I took a walk. It had only been a few minutes, but now instead of the sunny sky, it was night. It was completely dark except for twinkling stars. They were an odd color, almost black. Dark stars. _

_ We walked down a path in the woods, and I could hear the faint lullaby in the distance. We walked farther into the woods, all of Bella's sparkling gone. I knelt down in front of her, and out of no where, I pulled out a ring. Bella stared at it, for some reason, petrified. Her eyes all of a sudden turned a flaming red, and she started walking farther into the forest. "Bella! Bella! Don't go! I love you!" I screamed. I just knelt there, unmoving, my heart breaking. I stared at the sky. The stars turned from their dark colors, to a blazing white. T got brighter and brighter. _I opened my eyes.

I was disoriented for a moment and looked around my room. Nothing was different. I looked to my left and saw Bella. I jumped, startled. It wasn't a bad startled, just surprised. Then I remembered the night before. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She layed her head against my chest.

~BPOV~

When he woke up, he seemed alright. A little disoriented, but not emotional. I didn't know what was the matter with his dream last night. He smiled at me, and I returned the smile. I layed my head on his chest, listening to his breathing, and his heart. I could almost taste the blood pumping through his veins. I pushed away that thought.

"So, how was your dream last night?" I asked.

"Uh, it was okay at first, then it got a lot worse," he answered.

"Do I get to hear about it?" I asked

"I'd rather you didn't," he answered.

"Why? You said you loved me," I replied.

"Oh? I did?" He wondered.

"Well, I ment it," he said. Then he kissed me on the cheek. He belonged with me.


	15. Spelled Out in Blood

Chapter 15

I need to find a place to hide  
You never know what could be waiting outside  
The accidents that you could find  
It's like some kind of suicide

-Green Day, _Restless Heart Syndrome_

_That woman. Victoria. Her long, curly, flaming hair looked like a blazing fire around her face. Her face was just as beautiful as any other vampire's. Her red eyes looked like they could pierce through your soul, if you had one. She had always been jealous. For some unfathomable reason, she wanted James. She wanted him real bad. She had tried to get to me numerous times, but James had always got to her first. He warned her to stay away from me, probably one of the few things he actually did for my benefit. She never could take a hint. Up until about a year before I killed him, she kept trying. Trying to kill me, or steal him, or both. After I killed him, she seemed to disappear. I hoped she was dead. I just wished I could personally thank whoever killed that bitch._

~BPOV~

I left Edward before anyone else would wake up. I ran to my new home. Apparently while I was in Denali, Kate had made some arrangements. I had the beautiful yellow house by the lake. I walked slowly, almost at a human pace, up to the front door. I just enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping, and the clean scent of mist rising above the lake. The sun was just barely peaking above the mountains. My house was facing the same way the Cullen's house did. I wondered if he was staring at the same scene I was.

I opened up the white front door. Inside it was spacious, with bare white walls. There was a staircase that curved up to the second floor. It was open, with the empty living room stretching into a bright kitchen. The cabinets were a beautiful oak, and the counters were a black and grey granite. The floors were a deep cherry that started in the entry way and ended at the far wall of the kitchen. It was love at first sight.

I walked up the grand staircase and found myself in a hallway. I heard a strange noise. It was a faint dripping. It sounded like water droplets falling from a faucet into a sink. I made my way to the bathroom to check, but the tub and the faucet weren't leaking at all. Somehow the house seemed much more menacing, for no reason. I smelt something.

I followed the scent, the most delicious scent, (second to Edward,) and found myself in front of the master bedroom. I opened the creaking door. I sucked in my breath, trying not to breath.

There, on the floor, lay a man. He was probably twenty years old and he might have looked very handsome. That would be if his face wasn't matted with blood. The red liquid was dripping, from a cut in his neck, onto the hardwood floors. I stared at him, choked in horror. I could see the distinct bite marks behind his blood. I closed my eyes, wishing the scene before me would disappear. After everything was so perfect, it was about to be ruined, and I didn't even know how.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the wall. There were letters. Dripping, crimson, letters scrawled messily across the wall. It said, _I am watching you. You killed James. Your human boyfriend is next you slut. Much love, Victoria. _

I just stared at the blood-splattered wall. A cold, numbing sensation filled my body. I had already caused two people to die. There blood was on my hands, no matter if they deserved it. I couldn't let Edward die. Never. He could never die. The man on the floor was dead, there was no doubt about it. His heart was no longer beating, so I couldn't save him with immortality.

For the first time in my vampire life, I was scared. I was frightened that she could actually get to Edward. James torturing me, was nothing compared to this. I would take hundreds of years with James before I would let Edward get hurt.

The numbness was replaced with determination. The witch wouldn't hurt Edward. I ran back to the Cullen's house. The speed of my run felt faster than any other creature could ever match. I was there in less than five minutes. It took at least fifteen minutes to get back to my house this morning.

I opened up the unlocked door, not caring if it was trespassing. No one could see or hear me anyway. I opened up Edward's door and found him asleep again. I made my way over to his beautiful face and shook his shoulder gently. He stared at me in shock. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but it had to be something along the lines of complete fear.

"Edward, we have to go, or you're going to be dead soon," I said. I got straight to the point.

"What?!" he said, startled. I helped him up and let him pack his things. He came out of his room about five minutes later, black duffel bag in his hands.

"What about my family?" He asked.

"They'll be safe if they stay at the Hale's," I said.

"They're already there," he replied.

"Good. Now where are your parents?" I questioned.

"There both on business trips. Carlisle's in L.A. Esme's in Phoenix."

I just nodded and led him to his car. He asked where we were going, and I answered truthfully.

"We're going to Volturra, Italy. The safest and most dangerous place for vampires in the world."


	16. Is Life Worth Living

Chapter 16

** Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow**

**Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry**

**Coldplay, _Yellow_  
**

~BPOV~

Stepping quietly on the dark black asphalt of the parking lot, we made our way into the hotel. The stars were gleaming in a beautiful way. They were amazingly beautiful, and yet somehow extremely foreboding. They were too white, too perfect for the black void that surrounded them. The dark stars reminded me of Edward in some strange, abstract way. They were much too beautiful to be of the dark world around them. I remember laying in the snow one night in Alaska.

"_Do you see the stars, Bella?" asked Kate. It was cold, in the dead of winter. The vast, cloudless night sky of the North stretched out above us. It was like a huge, swirling, masterpiece. The stars together made strange patterns, but were just as beautiful on their own._

_"What do you think I am? A blind vampire?" I asked. I waited for her to answer, but she was strangely silent. I looked at her face, and it was a mask of deep thought and seriousness. _

_"Do you know about stars? They are different, like people. There are red stars, orange stars, and blue stars. They burn at different paces, living their lives in different ways. The red stars burn slow, smoldering. They are not bright enough to be seen from where we are, trillions and millions of light-years away. Their lives last the longest, yet they are not seen or used. A life not well lived, no matter how long. The orange stars burn stronger, and faster. They use up their energy sooner and therefore their lives end in the same fashion. Our sun is an orange star. It at least is seen to some life form, and it gives life. Then there are the blue stars. They burn with such an irrational passion, being seen from farthest away, making beauty and being known to all. They provide an irrational curiosity to all that see them. They are the only stars besides the sun that we can view. It makes you wonder, what created these diamonds in the sky? Who created them? I think the blue stars have the best lives. Though they burn extremely fast for stars, their life was worth it. I think of it as a guide for life. Life is not worth living, unless we live it to the best potential. I think if my life were to be wonderful and full, I would not mind a short life. But we vampires, frozen, unchanging, are most like red stars. We can live forever, yet life seems not worth living sometimes," concluded Kate._

_"What do you mean? I think life is worth living," I said._

_"You say that, but have you traveled through hundreds of years as I have? I have been alive for nearly a millennia now, and I have not found love. Besides, love from my sisters and friends. Life doesn't seem worth living unless you have someone to share it with," she stated._

_"I do not know what it feels like Kate. I wish I could sympathize. But I have James. Is that not…love?" I asked._

_She stared me with unconcealed pain. "It may be love, but not the truest form. There cannot be true love unless it is returned by both. I see the way you look at him. You look at him with companionship, friendship, thanks, and… fear, Bella. You are afraid of him. Get away from him while you can, and find true love, before your immortal life can end."_

_Kate got up and walked back to her house. I just stared at the beautiful woman in awe. Sometimes I thought she was a mid reader, though that was not the case. I didn't know what was getting to her about the stars, but I agreed with her. At least about the last thing she had said to me._

Edward was walking slowly behind me. He was not as quiet as me, not as graceful. For a human though, he walked like a model or a movie star on the red carpet. He was more beautiful than both.

~EPOV~

The ride was extremely uneventful. The deafening silence was terrifying. From her tight lips, to her completely guarded golden eyes, her expression screamed at my instincts. I knew something was going to happen that might just have our lives at stake.

We got to a hotel. By the sign, _Seattle Hilton_, I knew where we were. She gracefully sauntered across the pavement, her eyes strangely thoughtful, and dreamy. She looked like she was remembering something. I didn't attempt to awake her from this reverie. I had my own memory.

_"Hey Edward," greeted Jessica slyly. She thought she was hot. She was such a hoe. It was our first date, my first date ever. I was sixteen. Yeah, I knew it was kind of dorky. I was sixteen and I had never even been on a date. That's not to say I had never kissed a girl, I was just more of a virgin than I liked to admit. I was picking up Jessica we were going to a movie and out to eat. She probably hoped I'd take her to a hotel too. She climbed into the car and we sped out of Forks to Port Angeles. I looked over to see what she was wearing. She had super low jeans and a shirt that dipped way past where it was meant to. I could see her bra. She didn't even look good, just, well truthfully, she looked damn easy. And she was, easy I mean._

Back now, being seventeen, I wished that night had never happened. I probably had whatever STD that skank owned. I shuddered involuntarily. I wished I could give everything fully to Bella, the only girl I had ever been in love with. When we entered the hotel, I looked around. There were huge columns in the gigantic lobby. It looked like a ballroom from one of the princess movies Alice and Rosalie used to watch, about ten years ago. The walls were marble, and there was a grand, curving staircase leading upward. There were bellhops and doormen and maids. They were all dressed in slick black clothing. I looked down at my jeans and t-shirt and shrugged.

Bella snapped out of her daydreaming and opened her beautiful eyes to their full potential. She leaned across the counter and started talking to the man behind the desk. He stared at her with much, much too much interest. I couldn't blame him. She looked better than any supermodel. She was probably the most beautiful being on this earth. She handed over a shiny, black credit card. He handed it back and she smiled her most alluring smile. He returned it with not nearly as much grace, and handed her the room card. She took my hand and we walked together to the elevator.

Even the elevator looked like a million bucks. There were so many buttons, it confused me. It seemed to me that there were about forty floors. Bella clicked a button. I quickly looked at it. 39. We were on the second highest level. The doors closed and we were dragged upward. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a glass wall. Once we got to the second floor, we were looking at a full-scale window. I could see the busy streets, the people teaming along the sidewalks. Pretty soon I could see past the city limits and into hills and mountains. It was breathtaking. We reached level 30 before I remembered my fear of heights.

I closed my eyes, and just stood there, trying not to hyperventilate. If Bella saw that, she would realize what a wimp I was. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was just smirking, and she seemed more back to normal. Her eyes were just as guarded and hard as they were before. I would have to figure out what was the matter with her soon.

**Thanks for all of my readers! If you guys weren't there, i probably wouldn't keep making this story! so thanks! If you review, than I might udate sooner ;)**


	17. The Dark Truth

Chapter 17

**Stand up to the pain  
Wake up and fight again  
If you could  
Dance with me through this rain  
We will fight  
We'll fight again  
Fight again  
Fight again**

**Cause everybody wants to hide their secrets away  
And that's okay  
Nobody wants to stand up to the pain  
And fight again**

**-Good Charlotte, _Secrets_**

~BPOV~

I hated elevator music. I wished I could sue all elevator-music-makers in the world. How could they actually think people would enjoy listening to that noise? I was half-convinced that I would rather burn myself than listen to anymore of that shit.

I looked over at Edward. He was slowly rocking back and forth, his eyes closed. He looked faintly green. I didn't know if he realized it, but he was humming a familiar song. I tried to remember where I had heard it. Then I remembered. _Rain, rain, go away! Come again some other day!_ I forced back a giggle. He had kissed a venomous vampire and let her lie in his bed while he slept, even after watching her coldly murder a man and drink his blood. Sure, he would put his life in jeopardy so easily, but going a few feet in the air, no way.

I heard the faint, _ping, _and the doors opened. I walked as fast as I could out of that elevator, desperate to get out of the box filled with such horrid music. Edward stared at me in a daze. Oops. I needed to remember human speeds. I smiled apologetically. He smiled back.

We walked down the hall and I stopped at room 2043. I had gotten us a master suite. There was a full-appliance kitchen, a main living room with a fireplace, a dining room off the kitchen, a master bedroom with a king sized bed to complete it, and a bathroom with double sinks, a Jacuzzi tub, and a steam shower. It cost about 1,000 dollars a night.

I slid the card into the slot, and the light flashed green. I turned the polished silver handle and slightly pushed. The main room which contained the kitchen and living room was beautiful. There was a wall-sized window. From it I could see past Seattle. It was framed with beige drapes that looked like they were made of a heavy silk. They were embroidered with outlines of large-scale black lilies. There was a large, luxurious white couch and two matching chairs. The kitchen was made up of cherry cabinets and stainless steel appliances.

Edward just stood there, his mouth hanging open. I wondered if he had ever been in a hotel room like this. By the way he was staring, I thought most likely not. I knew that he was quite wealthy though, judging by his house.

I took his hand and led him to the couch. We both sat down, and he seemed to snap out of it. He then looked me in the eyes. I was surprised at what I saw in his eyes. They were serious and filled with concern. They held a strange vulnerability though, something I hadn't noticed before.

"Bella, what's going on? Why are we here?" he asked. I decided to tell him the whole story. I wasn't going to skip anything. I was going to be completely truthful. I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I was born in Forks, Washington in 1886," I paused then continued. "My father's name was Charlie Swan and my mother's was Renee. I loved them more than anything. Their marriage became strained, and they parted. My mother married a man named Phil, and she moved with him to Florida. I stayed with my father in Forks. We were happy, and he took care of me well. When I was seventeen," I paused and took another breath, "I went to Port Angeles. It was 1903. I was being stupid, and I walked down a dark alley alone in the middle of the night. It wouldn't have helped if anyone was with me though. He was lethal."

"A vampire -his name was James- found me. He…he changed me. I wasn't a pleasant experience, by any means. When you turn into a vampire, the creator bites into your skin, his venom flows through your blood stream, pulsing through your heart. The human and vampire inside fight, and ultimately they fight to the death. They human part of you loses and dies. The venom takes over you, shutting down your organs, your heart. Everything except your brain dies. The venom intensifies the brain and all its workings. You have extreme hearing, seeing, smelling. Everything is more powerful. With the power comes immortality. We can never die, yet we are banned to the night. The venom clouds your blood, consuming it. Through the whole ordeal, the pain never ends. The venom burns like flames throughout your body. You feel like you're burning alive, being turned to ash. That doesn't even describe the feeling. I always wondered if it was actually worth it, the pain I mean. " I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with pain and…a longing. I wondered what that was about. I pushed that thought back.

"When I woke up, three days later, James was beside me. He took me on my very first "hunt." You of course already saw what I mean. You saw what it is like for a vampire to consume the blood of any creature. James and I were partners. I was forever thankful to him for not actually killing me. At least he spared me in some way. When I say partners, we were companions and we even were practically belonging to one another, as a man and a woman sometimes are. He loved me, and in some ways I loved him too. We were together for about 30 years before she came. Victoria was a nomad –she roamed the land just hunting and living however she pleased. She wanted James. She wanted to be what I was to him, and more. For some reason, James never wanted anyone other than me. Victoria would come around; wanting to get rid of me, but James would always be there, protecting me." I took another breath.

"After James had protected me, something changed in him. I started to wonder if vampires could truly lose their minds. He started abusing me in ways only a vampire could. He could toss me into the side of a cliff with the strength of 100 men. Sometimes I would go as far as 20 feet into the rock. He would bend my arms or legs and pull them until they were about to be ripped apart. I could almost hear the screaming of the metal-like substance we were made of being torn apart."

I closed my eyes and felt a choking sob reach my throat, but I pushed it back.

"He treated me like that for the longest time. I began to truly hate him. I hated him with a passion I doubt any other being has ever experienced. I also feared him with an equal amount of passion. It went on for another seventy years. He got more and more insane every single day. Victoria would still come sometimes, still wanting me dead. I thought that wasn't the man I had fell in love with. I realize now it was who he truly was all along. Making me fall in love with him was a stupid act."

I couldn't hold back the pain much longer. I felt the tight block in my eyes let up and then it shattered completely. I knew Edward would be able to see all of the full pain unleashed, and it would scare him more. The choking sobs came out and I put my hands over my face. I felt Edward's stare against me and I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't stop. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. He just held me there, slowly rocking me back and forth.

I finally regained my composure and sat up straight. Edward leaned away from me, ready to hear the rest of the story.

"It was 2004 when we met the Denali's. We were roaming through Alaska when I met Kate." I smiled at the memory. "Kate was drinking the blood from a bear carcass. I wondered what the matter with the deranged vampire was; for her to not be drinking humans, but animals. She led us to her house and we met her family. Their names were Tanya, Carmen, Irina, and Eleazar. Tanya and Irina were her sisters. Carmen and Eleazar were partners like James and I, but they actually loved one another equally. We stayed with them for a while, though we still lived on human blood. Kate and I became best friends. She learned to read me like a book. She knew how much I feared him. She gave me the advice to get away from him. I only knew one way to do that. I hadn't heard from Victoria for a while, so I hadn't considered her a problem. So in 2008, I…I killed James," I said. I had no idea how Edward would react to this.

"After he was dead, I became a vampire vegetarian-only eating animals-like Kate. I moved on my own then, to Forks, Washington, where I met you. Victoria figured out I killed James, so she's been following me. She knows that I love you. She wants to get even now. Even though she was never with James, she still loved him. I love you. She wants to get even. So now you are number one on her hit list, and I am going to protect you," I finished. Edward stared at me. He was scared, but more sympathetic. _Sure, _I thought to myself, _Feel bad for the murderer vampire, and don't worry about getting killed._ If the situation were in reverse though, I knew I would care more about Edward's pain than my life.

**Thanks for everybody who reviewed, favorited, or added to their alerts! Special thanks to- teambellaedward, shoveler, Jazzys Mistress, heartcorejasmin, x..x.x, lordxeenthegreat, sagaobsessed, alebasii, .bella, banana93, emerald kitten, frozenrose09, imsc1987, josie1993, molley1014, musicfreak2313, sarahpattinsoncullen, shorty96, thetwilighttale, twilight-lover908, lyryc69, and mzhellokitty! Please keep reviewing :)**


	18. His Story

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start  
-Seconhand Serenade, _Fall for You_

* * *

~EPOV~

Bella's pain pierced through me. I watched as she replayed her whole life out loud for me. I saw how her eyes would flash with anger. They would flash with hate and happiness. The worst was sadness. When I saw her eyes fill with the hurt, I personally wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill, him but Bella had beat me to it. There was nothing I could do anyways. I was a fragile, slow, weak human. For some reason, Bella saw past that. Out of all of the immortals and mortals, she chose me, at least for the time being.

I could see in her eyes that she was trying to be strong. She wasn't showing too much emotion. Then all of a sudden, the barriers in her eyes fell. I could see the depth of her pain. She started sobbing like I had heard her do before. For a moment, all I did was stare. Then I pulled her cold body into mine and I held her there. I wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, holding her. I closed my eyes, letting her electricity flow through me. After a while, she sat up and finished her story.

She stared at me with her hypnotizing eyes. I was staring at her with compassion, and she was looking at me with skepticism. I wondered why.

~BPOV~

His eyes were endless. His lips were perfect; his skin looked smooth and irregularly pale. He wasn't as pale as me, but for a human it wasn't that common. Even with all of his perfection, my eyes kept wondering back to his eyes. In anybody I had ever met, no one had ever looked at me like that. Nobody except Kate had ever held me in their arms like Edward had. I had never wanted to spend this much time with anyone. I knew this was more than love.

Edward surprised me by speaking. "I might as well give you my life story. I was born on June 20, 1992. I lived in Seattle, Washington. My parents' names were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My mother was beautiful and she loved me, so very much. My father was my idol. I wanted to be like him in every way. When I was young, I wanted to join the army like my father." He smiled at the memory. "That was how…how my father died. He was in the army, and the enemy attacked his base. After that, my mother was only a shadow of the woman she had been. He died when I was fourteen. Shortly after the incident, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She was strong and fought through it all. I watched her through chemo. That was the hardest part. Watching her hair fall out, hearing her get up in the middle of the night to throw up. I watched her and realized she was losing the battle. Her cancer wasn't going away. She…she died a week after my fifteenth birthday." I saw tears forming in his eyes. I watched as one slowly fell down his face, leaving a path of salt water down his face. "I never had any family really, besides my parents. That was when I was put in foster care. Carlisle and Esme took me in. For some reason, they must have saw something in me. Next thing I knew I was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Alice introduced me as her brother. She never thought of me as any less." At that, he chuckled humorlessly. "Here I am now." Edward shrugged.

I leaned over, and fit myself perfectly against his body. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart, and our breathing. His breathing was rather forced and uneven compared to mine. I started humming my mother's lullaby. Edward stiffened, and I froze completely.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked.

"What…what is that song?" he asked.

"I t was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me, back when I would be afraid of the dark."

"Did you happen to ever sing that song to me?"

"Well, I think I might have hummed it while you were sleeping, why?"

"I heard it in my dream, the night you were over."

"Was it that bad of a dream?" I asked.

"Well, it isn't one I like to remember," he answered.

I decided to drop it, but I kept humming that song. He gradually let loose, and I held him some more. I wanted to more about him though, and I knew one way to get that information.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Truth or dare? You know, it's a game." I said jokingly.

"Umm…truth I guess," he answered.

Excellent. "Who was the first girl you ever kissed?" I asked.

"It's embarrassing. Okay, I was 15. It was Lauren Mallory."

"That is embarrassing. I thought you had a better taste in women."

"Enough about me. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"he asked.

"I kissed my first boyfriend, Jacob Black. I was fourteen." I answered

Edward yawned beside me. His breathing was starting to slow. When I looked up, I saw his eyes drooping. I looked at the clock on the wall behind Edward's head. It was already eleven at night.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I could go for some dinner. How about you?" he said, winking. His wink made my breathing stop momentarily.

"I think I'll pass," I answered. I disentangled myself from Edward and made my way to the phone.

_"Hello, Room service. Would you like to place an order." _

"One minute." I covered the speaker. "Edward, what do you want?"

"I'll have pizza if that's alright."

"One medium pizza," I said into the speaker. After I ordered, I sat down on the couch next to him and he turned on the tv. I sat there patiently, waiting for room service. After about fifteen minutes, I could hear the footsteps in the hallway, then the knock on the door. "Room service!" said a very girly voice.

I made my way to the door and opened it up. Standing there was a beautiful girl. She was about 5'7" with long red hair to her waist. She was tan and had light blue eyes that seemed to twinkle. Even as a vampire, I had reason to doubt my self esteem.

Then I saw her look at Edward with a little too much interest. Not my man. _Nope, Bitch was goin down_.

* * *

**Thanks to all the readers! Plz review!**


	19. Say it Twice

**Haven't updated in forever! So sorry, but I got caught up in other stories! Those r almost over, so I think I'll start this back up!**

It's disgusting how I love you  
God, I hate me, I could kill you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face, it's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Pick'em up, gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Doing what you do to me, it's disgusting

-Ke$ha, _Disgusting_

"Thanks that'll be all!" I said, letting the venom flood my voice. My eyes were throwing daggers at her, my body rigid in warning. Yet she just kept walking, into the room, to set the pizza down on the table. I stared at her in disbelief. Either she was used to vampires basically threatening to kill her, or she was oblivious to the highest extent.

Edward stared at her, much to my annoyance. He seemed mesmerized in the way her hips swayed. I walked past him on the couch, and smacked him in the back of the head lightly. "Ouch!" he said loudly, rubbing his skull. Well, I thought I had hit him lightly. Still, it had felt good. Shows him right for liking other girls. Stupid hormonal teenage boys. And of course, I fell for him. Stupid hormonal teenage vampire.

"So what's up with you two?" asked the bubble-gum chewing redhead. She looked over at me doubtfully, as if realizing for the first time that we could actually be together. She didn't look like she was too much older than us. In fact, she might've been a little younger. Maybe sixteen.

"Uh… ," Edward started. He looked like he had just woken up from a dream. "We are… well I'm not quite sure." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"We're together little miss prep. So I suggest you get out of here before I complain to the manager and get you fired," I said between my teeth. Edward's eyes lit up at my confirmation of our relationship. Redhead's eyes narrowed. If I had been a human, I would've been afraid that she would rip my hair out. But I had the advantage here.

"Whatever, I don't need this job," she said, her voice as acidic as mine. "So you can shut up your little bitch-ass"

Did she just call me a bitch? As in B-I-T-C-H? "Oh, you did not just call me a bitch!" I said, chuckling a little bit at the end in disbelief.

"Yes I did. You're a bitch!" She yelled. I stared at her incredulously. Oh no she didn't.

"Get your ass over hear fire-crotch!" I screeched. Edward's jaw dropped his and eyes popped open. He knew I meant business.

"Bella don't," he said, jumping for me. Too late. I had already lunged for her. I grabbed her by the collar, hoisting her above me.

"You can flirt with my man. You can even call me a bitch; it's not a big deal the first time. But call me a bitch twice and you are a dead whore," I whispered violently. Edward came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Bells, put her down…please."

The girl was visibly shaking in terror, so I shrugged and set her on the ground. She seemed shocked, in a daze. "Tell anyone about this, and I will hunt you down," I said in my most terrifying voice. "They won't find your remains," I whispered in her ear. She squeaked, as if she was a mouse caught by a cat. Then she dashed out of there than I would've thought possible from a girl in three-inch heels.

**Short chapter, but I thought I might as well wrap up the redhead and Bella's bitch stunt.  
Anyways, review and I might update. ;)**


End file.
